


buttercup

by rinnosgen



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, they're colleagues
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnosgen/pseuds/rinnosgen
Summary: Eve光是用表情就能傷害她了，哇。
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Kudos: 8





	buttercup

**Author's Note:**

> 2019年七月所寫。假如Eve與Villanelle是好同事。

「也許妳該偶爾邀請我去妳家坐坐，Eve？」

睡眼惺忪的Villanelle坐在床揉著眼睛對她說。Eve忽略她的提議，將一大疊文件重重的摔到窗邊桌子。桌上的的花瓶裡插了好大一束水仙，她湊過去的同時正巧吸進一口花香。

「妳有我家鑰匙，可以隨意進出這裡，我卻不可以隨便進妳家，都只有妳來是不是不太公平？」

Villanelle接著說，語氣懇切，像是位彬彬有禮的好同事兼鄰居。

「有意義嗎？不管我有沒有邀請妳，妳都會不請自來。」

Villanelle上星期才闖入她家過。Eve那天提早下班，回家剛好撞見在偷冰箱食物的Villanelle。她用手上的資料夾啪啪啪的打了Villanelle兩三下，但她似乎很高興被打，笑得兩隻眼睛都瞇起來。社區裡那群狡猾的野貓每次偷成食物的當下便是那副德性。Villanelle後來離開時嘴角還有巧克力的碎渣，Eve已經懶得講她了。

「快點去刷牙洗臉，Carolyn等一下要來。」

「Fine, boss.」

Villanelle打了個呵欠，懶洋洋的拖著步伐往浴室去。Eve藉機去她的廚房替自己泡一杯咖啡。如果一大早就得面對Villanelle，咖啡因便是Eve的最佳夥伴。

「我也要一杯，Eve。」

從浴室門探出頭的Villanelle大喊，Eve嘆氣，拿了上頭印有起司圖案的馬克杯盛咖啡。

＊

跟Carolyn報告完任務進程後，Eve並沒有馬上離去。她每次都要多待個一會，向Villanelle千交代萬交代什麼該做，什麼不能做，一副深怕她闖禍，緊張兮兮的模樣。Villanelle覺得Eve這樣很可愛，所以也不嫌她煩。

「萬一他把隨身碟藏在屁眼裡，那要怎麼辦？」

她抬頭望向床邊的Eve，一本正經的提出問題。

「妳也是要把它挖出來。」

Eve看都不看她，直接給出答案。Villanelle聽完嫌棄的皺起臉。

「希望我月底拿到的薪水有值得。」

她突然有點後悔當初沒跟Eve談好價格，便一股腦的答應要幫忙。Eve的請求她大概永遠拒絕不了，畢竟她可真喜歡Eve，而且當同事的話幾乎每天都能見面，Eve還會時不時來safe house查勤，真好。

何況她有Eve的手機號碼了，她可以一天到晚傳訊息給Eve，雖然Eve傾向已讀不回，不過至少她有讀了，這樣挺不賴的，是吧？

（她上次錄了自己唱Blondie樂團的Call Me給Eve，但Eve沒有打給她。）

Konstantin曾說他認為Eve害她變soft了，即便她矢口否認，然而她很清楚事實究竟為何。

是又如何？不是又如何？管她是soft還是hard，她願意為Eve變成任何狀態。

「總之小心點，好嗎？」

她真不懂Eve為什麼要這麼擔心她，比起她，Eve更應該擔心一天到晚被瘋子纏上的自己。

（她上次跟Eve去做精神評估，診所裡好多瘋子跟Eve搭話還有要電話，老天。）

可是Eve擔憂的神情及語氣總會對她的心臟做出糟糕的事情，彷彿挨了一記重拳，靈魂差點脫離軀殼一般。Eve光是用表情就能傷害她了，哇。

「好。」

她聳聳肩。Eve盯著她，貌似想再說點什麼。她也盯著Eve，如同與街頭藝人玩的大眼瞪小眼，耐心等待。但後來Eve什麼都沒講，只有伸手揉亂她的頭髮。

「And don’t be a dick.」

Eve丟下這麼一句話人就走了。

Villanelle倒回柔軟的床，手覆上Eve碰過的部位，獨自對著天花板傻笑。

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to find me, I'm at twitter @lofihomo :D


End file.
